


MollyBomb Week: We Should Be Lovers Instead

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure Time References, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Awesome Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, BAMF Molly, Bars and Pubs, Based on Adventure Time, Big sister Molly, Cherri Bomb Is A Useless Lesbian, Cherri Bomb is bad at her feelings, Cooking, Crushes, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fights, First Dates, First Impressions, Girlfriends - Freeform, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Italian Sweets, Love at First Sight, Meeting the Parents, Molly needs to own pigs, MollyBomb Week, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pets, Pigs, Pining, Promises, Slushies, Turf wars, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: At it again with MollyBomb week!Started late again, cause of school which is fine;-; but I pull through because of MollyBomb and demon wives (*бωб)Prompts for the week:Day1. First meetingDay2. Crossover/auDay3. Angst/comfortDay4. Baking/cookingDay5. Turf warsDay6. Autumn/rainy dayDay7. Night w/ Angel/family night
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb & Henorin (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Molly & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Molly & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharCharRose131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharCharRose131/gifts).



> Here's my contribution to Mollybomb week! I love this cute ship so much I love it!!
> 
> Prompts for the week:
> 
> Day1. First meeting  
> Day2. Crossover/au  
> Day3. Angst/comfort  
> Day4. Baking/cooking  
> Day5. Turf wars  
> Day6. Autumn/rainy day  
> Day7. Night w/ Angel/family night

Cherri didn't know why she let Angel pull her into this mess. Now here she was, on some blind date with some fucker her BFF set her up with. Cherri didn't think she would enjoy it and was about to live till.

" Oh! Are you Cherri Bomb?" Angels' sister was standing in front of the pyromaniac.

" Uhhh.." She nodded quickly as Molly sat down. She fixed her large, pink, and white curls as she was wearing a small, magenta cocktail dress.

" Sorry I was late! Angel was driving me crazy!" She chuckled," But you know how little brothers are." She teased.

" You're-" She couched, blushing hard." You're Angels twin sister right?"

" Yep!" She nodded." Molly." She held out her hand." Molly Mavis Ragno. Angels my tiny brother, but I was born first." She explained.

"Interesting." Cherri admitted before shaking Molly's hand." Cherri. Cherri Bomb! Hells new upcoming king lord of the turf on the West side of the Pentagram." She preened with a large toothy grin." U-Um." She blushed.

Wow.

She was gorgeous.

From her hair to her patterns and her eyes were just breathtaking. It made Cherri lose her mind.

" So what is your um job?" She smiled.

" Oh, Angel didn't tell you? Well, I perform just like him. I'm more of a flapper girl though, to be honest. My mom was apparently when my dad met her. I find it funny." She giggled. Cherri was melting in her seat hearing her laugh. " Oh, um. You're-" Molly pointed worriedly as Cherri looked, seeing her point at the ends of her hair, only to see it was sparkling. " Ack! Shit! Sorry! It just happens sometimes!" She shook her head.

" Oh my, you can spark like that when I can only glow my patterns or make webs." Molly snorted. " Angel can do the same. Makes senses you two do the same thing." Cherri responses.

" It's a twin thing." Molly giggled with a shrugged.

" W-Well." Cherri got up trying to play off as a cool collect date, however, she was a fumbling lesbian at t moment at the sight of Molly." Shall we go and get a few drinks?" She held out her arm for Molly to wrap on too.

Molly giggled and got up. Cheeks turning pink at the sight of Cherri's light pink and neon suit she was wearing. The spider wrapped her arm around Cherri's arm.

" Let's get along then!" Molly laughed, following Cherri along to the bar as music played.

From the back, there was a booth where two large menus were being held up. Once they went down it revealed Angel and Arackniss. Angel wore a large fake blond wig and a full face of extravagant makeup on. On the other side of the table was Angel's older brother Arackniss, who just had his fedora over his face.

" I'm sorry, Anthony. If your friend breaks Molly's heart; I'm taking her life." Arackniss spat. His eyes were locked on his gun which was in fact filled with many holy bullets he one from the black market in Hell just in case he needed t get back at whoever Angel set their sister up with and it went sour.

" Don't worry, bro~" Angel looped his arm around his older brother." They'll be hitched in a month and I bet on that. I've never seen Cherri so damn embarrassed before. I'm telling ya, Racki-" Angel downed his drink." This is the gal for Molly."

" Wanna bet?"

" Deal," Angel smirked and held out his hand.

With the two siblings stuck in their own little world of a bet, they failed to notice how much Molly and Cherri were already getting along. Maybe this date was a good idea for Cherri.


	2. Crossover/au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the Adventure Time episode Varmints! Favorite Bubbline episode tbh! <3

The air was cool that night as Cherri Bomb floated through the air towards the candy kingdom, wanting to see if Molly would come along with her for an adventure. Cherri glided through the air as her bat wings helped her descent down towards the smirked landing into the open window which leads into Molly's bedroom.

" Knock knock." Cherri knocked against the open hole in the wall." Yo PM. You wanna make a midnight squeezy mart run?" She whispered towards the sleeping princess.

" Imma drink the red from out the customer's bloodshot eyes!" She pointed towards her own eye before laughing at her joke." Sike, I'll probably get a slushie." She said, half expecting Molly to wake up at some point, however, was caught off guard when Molly never even answered.

" Molly?" Cherri said and floated over to the girl's bedside." Molly!" She placed a hand on her side only to come to the shock revelation that it wasn't the spider princess but in fact the second son to the Von Elctrich dynasty; Seviathan Von Eldtritch instead.

" AH-!" Cherri withdrew immediately in shock only for the demon to scream back at her, which made her do the same until both screams died out in confusion. More on Cherri's part as Seviathan took it as a chance to annoy her by singing.

" UGH!" She hissed and stamped her heel." What are you doing here?!" She pointed at him.

" Don't be like that, kid. I'm the one true " princess" of this kingdom now." Seviathan teased and stood up against the mattress. In an instant, Cherri hissed and threw her fist at him. Her arm turned into a furry, clawed arm. She went to scratch at his legs, but missed and scratched the pillows open.

" _Where's Molly?!"_ She spat.

" Woah." The demon laughed as he landed back on the springy bedding." Relax. The Ragno is fine. Just fine," He bounced into the bed." And opposed. And powerless. So crushed by defeat was she that the tyrant exiled herself to a sad cabin on the shores of lake Styx. Lake Butterscotch now, I'm sure." He admitted with a witty smile." Technically till candy kingdom territory. But, in my mercy. I've allowed her to remain."

Cherri seethed with anger, hearing what she was just told now." _You're the princess!? Since when?_!"

" Hmmm," Seviathan scratched at his chin." By my new power over this land, which is the official calendar now," Cherri stared in confusion as this guy didn't make any sense to her," I'd say. Two gorgeous months."

Cherri steppes back. Trying to get her mind to understand what she just heard.

" Two months...But," She exhaled breathily with confusion on her tongue," But then why didn't she te... _UGHHHHH!_ " She growled roughly and shoved her hands deep into her leatherman jacket pockets." _Molly_." She quickly made her way out of the window with irritation. She took flight after Molly to find out why she was keeping secrets from her.

* * *

On the outskirts of the candy kingdom stood a small cabin on a hillside. Where on the porch of that cabin sat Molly. Her hair was pulled up off her back and into a ponytail held up by a hat. She watches the field closely as she rocked back and forth on her chair when suddenly she heard something.

" Huh?" She looked up to see something shooting down from the sky above, which then crashed into the field in front of her. In a demonic voice, it spoke to her.

" **_Molly_**."

" Cherri." She addressed from her chair as the creatures shrunk back down to the lanky, tiny cyclops; Cherri Bomb." What's up."

" Ugh! Why didn't you tell me you got thrown-jack! I got to hear it from that crackpot!" Cherri shouted only for her to stop when she heard a gun load.

" Be cool Cherri." She turned to see Molly's older brother, gun in hand, and aimed towards her in defense." Let's all be real cool." Arackniss held the gun in defense."

" Gives is a minute, Arackniss. Please?" She asked politely. The man nodded before walking into the darkness.

" Well?" Cherri questioned.

" I didn't get jacked. I quit." Molly's stated and sighed," But yeah...alright I should have told you. I was guys..." She sighed and slid down a little in her chair," embarrassed." She admitted." And it all happened so fast. I'm still trying to sort things out. See things rationally." Molly explained your Cherri. The more she went on, the more Cherri understood her.

" Huh. Well, you could have talked to me about it." She floated over.

Molly laughed, taking it as a joke." Yeah. You're so dang rationally. Haha." She stopped though when she saw Cherri's face, realizing her mistake she quickly apologized for it," I'm sorry that's mean...I'm trying to be less mean." She admitted." That's why I'm starting fresh with a new kingdom out here." She told Cherri." Me, Racki, pretty stars and of course, just my luck, some varmints!"

" Varmits?"

" Varmits!" Molly got up," They've been raiding my pumpkin patch. Every dang night! After all my sweat planting. The nerve of these Varmits.." She pouts making Cherri blush." Well, not tonight ya ain't!" She spat in Italian.

Cherri whistled," So how long you gonna sit out here for?"

" Long as it takes." She locks the gun as Cherri tries to sputter out her words with a flushed face.

" U-Uhhhhh Alright! Yeah. Let's get these varmints!"

" Um," Molly looked towards Cherri before smiling with a nod." Yeah!"

* * *

The two sat there on that porch for most of the night, waiting for something to happen. Cherri tried entertaining herself as Molly kept a sharp eye aimed at the field. Cherri blew raspberries as she played a beat by patting her cheeks to pass the time, but boredom was catching up on her.

" These must be pretty good pumpkins, huh?" She condensed to Molly.

" They're citizens of my " garden kingdom". _A hundred percent loyal garden citizens_."

" Heh," Cherri chuckled," That reminds me, so I was in the grocery kingdom last Sunday, cause free samples, you know. They had these like shrimp cocktails deals. So good." She expressed," I was sucking the sauce off them and hucking the shrimp at the ceiling," Cherri explained, leaning back on the chair as Molly watched her." I kept going back for more and more samples. I could not stop myself. I don't know man, the shrimp must have gone bad or something cause all that red came right back up."

" Ewwww!" Molly laughed, giving her a playfully disgusted face.

" Still invisible a yacking red all down the produce aisle. It was awesome." Cherri admitted with a content face before smiling more at Molly's laugh.

" Hey, you remember that one time-" Before she could finish however the two stopped as they heard rustling from the bushes in the field. The two got up quickly to see a group of varmints eating pumpkins." Hey! Varmints!" It screeched at her as she friends her gun. The monster quickly escaped as the two girls ran after the varmints into the woods." After them!" Molly held the gun to her chest as Cherri floated after her. Molly aimed her gun towards them and toon the shot, killing it and splattering it against the trees. Cherri took her finger and ran through it as Molly shook her head at the sight. " A ding-dang varmint hole. I can't believe we didn't find this early on."

" Well, you found it now." Cherri tried looking on the bright side." So what next?" Cherri watched as Molly graphed a flashlight and her gun.

" Next," She mouthed, clutching the flashlight between her teeth tightly." We dig."

" Oh cool like miners in a cave." Cherri got ready to help the spider out in any way she could only to jump back when Molly blasted a hole into the ground, leading them into a cave system. " You're is like way way way super bananas girl. We gotta do stuff with it more times." Cherri tried getting her on board with it but Molly stopped when she flashed her light on the walls," This is an old deliver mine!"

" Huh! We haven't been down here in hundreds of years! Remember when I'd get you out of those stinky cheese kingdom trade meetings?" Cherri asked, rubbing the dust from the walls of the abandoned tunnel." And we'd sneak down here and spray paint the walls?"

" I'm pretty sure it was me who found you vandalizing my property," Molly reminded.

" Yeah, but I got you to tag something didn't I? I bet I can find it," Cherri floated down the tunnel," Here! Come on. We used to follow the mine cart rails. Cracking jokes, telling stories."

As the two walked on they entered a gap between two parts of the cave where a broken bridge laid." Woah! The broken bridge!" She floated a crossed it." Remember, Pm?! You jumped across this!" She chuckled, You were so scared."

Molly blushes," I think I was just trying to prove something." She backed up as her boots soon glowed at the bottom and got her across by using a spider webbing.

" Molly Ragno. Always sooooo prepared." Cherri teased.

" Yeah! I have to be always " _so prepared_ ". We all can't just wing it." Molly suddenly outbursts. Cherri rubbed her arm nervously, feeling bad for teasing her. Molly's face grew with a blush as she felt herself getting anxious too." I didn't have to always worry about so many things you know? The candy kingdom uses to be so small. So manageable. Then it kept growing and growing, and there was always some new disaster to prepare against!"

" Is that why you stopped talking to me..." Cherri rubbed her neck.

Molly's eyes widened with fear." No! I-"

From behind them, they heard a large growl from below. Molly summoned another gun while Cherri growled and leaped into her vampire form. Molly took her stance and kept her guns aimed at the cavern below her.

" Bring it!" She hollered as soon as they appeared. It was a large varmint with six long arms and a large mouth at the front. It soon began to fire out tiny eggs towards them, which caused the two to gag in disgust. The eggs hatched and were ready to attack." Cherri cover me!" Molly took her shot at the beast as Cherri grabbed onto one and smooched it.

" No problem!" She cackled as Molly kept firing at the Varmint. She groaned as she ran out of bullets and summoned a smaller gun and grabbed a knife from her pocket. She charged the beast and crashed into its mouth, only for her to explore it from the inside and leave a large hole on its side. She laughed and tossed the knife into another creature to protect Cherri. The cyclops kept her eyes on the other little monsters, taking them out easily as they failed to notice the much larger creature regenerating it's damaged side. Suddenly it leaped into the air. Molly called out to Cherri to warn her, but the creature landed on her. She slams the beats into the ceiling as it collapsed back onto her, knocking her out. Molly quickly grabbed onto Cherri and ran for it when she looked up to see the cave starting to shake.

" She's gonna bring it down on us!" Molly shouted before the two sprinted for it as the beast shot more eggs at them. They ran for it as the varmints kept chasing them. Molly took her shot, only able to take out the two little ones chasing them, but more came from behind like back-up. A little one jumped into the air, swiping Molly's hat from the top of her head. " Hey! My hat!" She yelled.

" In there!" Cherri quickly grabbed onto her as the two fled into a tiny opening in the tunnel. The varmints couldn't fit so it kept bashing its head against the wall. Giving them some time to catch their breaths. Molly looked back hissing as a few tiny ones were able to get in, however, because of their size. She used her boots once more to close off the hole with webs and killed one of the beasts, leaving the last one for Cherri to save her from by squeezing it and leaving a gooey mess.

"Got any more gadgets?" Cherri asked worriedly.

" Ummm..." Molly fishes through her pockets." Some bandages, a pen, unpaid interest bill, and uh strawberry lip palm." Cherri took it from her sucked the color from it with a grin. " Maybe we can find something useful-" She gasped as Cherri laughed.

" You're tag! We actually found it! Man, your handwriting has changed at all!" She laughed and traced it as Molly stared." Still as pricy and prim as...what?" She looked back in shock to see Molly in tears now, sniffling quietly. " Hey hey! Woah wait- I didn't mean- I like your handwriting! I think it's really pretty!" Cherri tried comforting her as she blushed.

" It's not that-" Molly wipes her face and blushed." I lost my hat..."

" We can get you another hat..." Cherri responds in confusion.

" N-No, I lost my hat. Lost my home...Lost my people. Can't even keep darn varmints out of my pumpkin patch!" She wept.

" Oh, Molly..." Cherri rubbed his back.

" I tried. I really really tried. I just. I thought if I shut everything out and just focused on work it would all be okay...And look where that landed me...All I'd managed to do was to push everyone away...I pushed you away...I'm sorry Cherri...I've been a real idiot to you..."

" Come on! What are you even apologizing for!" With a loud thud, Cherri pushes her to safety as the rock from above crashes down to the ground.

" Uhhhhh! How about we not get buried under a meteoric tone of rock candy rubble." Cherri pointed back at her. Molly nodded then jumped back as she saw the spider webs beginning to crack and falling down.

" The webs! Oh jeez! Maybe I can make a bomb or a spider web, rock cannon, or a-" Cherri wrapped her arm around Molly." Wha?"

" This time I'm prepared!" Cherri smiles, kicking a varmint into the air." Been watching these dudes pretty close and I think I can get one to dig us through the wall. Just a shame that you're tag...I don't want to mess it up." She points to it.

" Nah." Molly smiles," It's okay! It's good I think!" She squints and grins." Mess it up, girl."

Cherri suddenly made her hand into a replica of a varmint and started earth for away at the candy wall." Dig dig dig dig!" She yelled as the spider webs busted opens as the varmints came in.

" Yo varmints! You hungry?! I'll eat you! I'll eat your mom! I'll eat your eggs! I'll-!" She was quickly scooped up by Cherri as they shot through the wall leaving the creatures stuck in the hole in the tunnel.

* * *

The two escaped back to the farmhouse on the hill where they could finally rest. Cherri has gifted an apple which she thanked Molly for and sucked out the color from the fruit to get some strength back.

" Thanks." She then bounced the colorless food away.

" I'm crazy tired, Cherri." Molly admitted." I think I have been for a long time now." She sighed," But those varmints are still out there. Waiting."

" Worry about it tomorrow." Cherri smiles." I'll keep a lookout for tonight. I'll watch the heck out of this pumpkin patch. Come on~" She pats her shoulder.

" Okay..." Molly yawned and fell onto her shoulder." Maybe for a bit." Don't let me too long. Promise to wake me up in fifteen minutes." Molly smiles tiredly.

" I promise." Cherri blushes.


	3. Angst/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 3 with Angst/Comfort
> 
> Molly needs a could comfort support and has Molly! <33333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly needs pet pigs please more people give Molly pigs >w<

Molly grew up in a tough household. She and her siblings grew up in the Italian mafia after all. It wasn't the peachy life a kid needed to grow up normally in.

She was the only girl left in the family after her mother passed away. She had to give up school to learn how to cook and clean most of the time. She couldn't always be there for Anthony. She wanted to be, especially in school. People weren't really excepting of him. Some days he'd come home barely conscious after getting the snot beaten out of him. And even some times at home thanks to The family livelihood. Mafia was no place for a boy who wanted to play dress up as his twin sister.

Arackniss would tell him that.

_...She wished he was still here..._

* * *

Cherri was out playing hooky with Angel, get him out of the studio and to his date, he had that night. As she drove off with a large grin, looking back as Angel enters the restaurant, she decided to grab Molly a bouquet.

She always likes to spoiler her girlfriend. However, when she got home, she didn't expect the place to be so quiet. She locked the door before walking through the home.

" Molls?!" She hollered before squatting down to pet Molly's own pet pigs after Angel coaxed her in to get a pal or two for her home.

Cherri huffed as she pets the two large pet pigs, a white and black one. Much larger than Fat Nuggets. That's when she got up and tried to listen to hear for Molly.

_Cherri never sprinted so fast into the other room before._

Cherri ran down the hallway towards Molly and her room." Molly? Molly!? Are you okay?" She pushed the door open quickly, fear covering her face. She stopped seeing Molly trying to wipe the tears from her face. She sniffled quickly, trying to clean her face from tears and makeup." Hey hey, uh-" She wasn't as good as this stuff as Angel was.

" Hey, Molly. Can you-um-hear me? It's me, it's me Molly." She tried getting to Molly as she sniffled and nodded, but she didn't seem to understand that.

"..A-Angel. h-he's!-" She hiccuped, trying to clear her face." D-dad. He-He left him-" Molly hiccuped as Cherri moved in to hold her close to her. To get her to focus on something else. Cherri started worriedly though on the floor. She didn't know that wonder Angel or Molly didn't like talking about their family life.

" Hey hey...shhhhh." Cherri rubbed Molly's back." Angel is alive and well, Molly. I was just with him. You were just with him too, hon." Cherri explained, rubbing smooth and calming circles on her back. Not wanting to scare her or worry here even more. Cherri never saw this side of Molly before, and she hated the thought of her like this. All scared and worried. It made the cyclops sick to her stomach.

" C' mere Molls, let's clean that pretty Lil face off. It's alright. Angel is okay." She coaxed her." We can even call him if you'd like to? I'd bet Angel won't mind a quick call from his sister, right?" Molly paused for a moment, letting what Cherri said process. She gave a tiny nod, letting a whimper out before Cherri smiled and helped her to her feet, which let Cherri get a makeup wipe to clean the smeared and tear covered makeup up." There we go." Cherri hummed and kissed her cheek.

" Thank you, Cherri..." Molly mumbled, clutching her arms to her chest as her other arms hung loosely at her side.

" Welcome, Shelia." Cherri welcomed her before pulling her robe from the bathroom door and wrapping it around her." Y'all comfy now? I see ya..uh in your pajamas?" Molly nodded.

" I was going to wait in bed before..." She shakily sighed as Cherri rubber her back.

" Hey hey...shhh. It's okay, Molly. I know I know. Let's go sit on the couch and call Angie. I'll make some cocoa. And we can watch a movie with your pigs." Cherri walked Molly out of the room to the living room where she sat her down on the couch and went to get started on the hot chocolate, which gave Molly's pigs the perfect moment to sit on Molly's lap.

" My silly boys..." She chcukled and rubbed their heads, giggling more as they snorted or kicked their leg out happily with excitement. Molly grabbed her phone and sighed, holding it to her chest. She didn't know why that memory came back up, but she always tried forgetting it. She soon did as her large, black pig with white speckles on it, rolled their head against her leg with a snort for comfort.

" Gin, you're such a little drama queen." She giggled and wiped her face clean of any coming tears. She gave him tummy scratches as they snorted and kicked their legs happily for more attention.

"How are Gin and Shirley doing?" Cherri smirked, placing the cup into Molly's hand before she sipped her own and sat down. Which Shirley quickly went to lay on.

" Good," Molly took a sip from her cup," Good." She nodded." I..I think I'm going t text, Angel. Just to give him a message or two. We should hang out sometime again, maybe after his date." Molly grimaced with a chuckle, not wanting to bother him but Cherri nodded.

" Alright. You know Angie don't care." Cherri laughed and leaned against Molly. She grabbed the couches side blanket before turning on the tv.

" I know I know, but I wouldn't want to be bothered while I'm on my special date," Molly teased as Cherri laughed nervously. A large blush started to grow on her face, which then Gin and Shirley let out a few squeals, wanting to be included with their moms." See! Drama queen!" Molly laughed and peppered Gin with kisses, which Molly then had to kiss Shirley cause she got jealous.

" It's like raising kids." Cherri snickered quietly." Could you imagine?"

Molly sighed and leaned back against the couch, holding her tiny family close to her." Yeah...I want to raise them with so much love, they'll drown in it. I'd never want to leave my kid as dad did...I'll is better." Molly affirmed with a nod.

" I know you will..." Cherri pulled her close into a hug which Molly leaned into, pressing her face against Cherri's neck.

" _We will,_ " Molly responded.

" Hell yeah... Best parents in Hell too!" Cherri admitted with a laugh.


	4. Baking/Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly would definitely make Italian sweets with Cherri! <3333

" Wait wait!"

Molly laughed as she ran over to Cherri, who held a bowl in her hands. Molly laughed as she watched Cherri quickly stirred the bowl of cake together." Ya gonna spill it!"

" You said airily though!"

" So they don't deflate! Then they'll be scones! Then my Mama would have a fit that the zeppoles aren't perfect!" She examples, kicking her finger to clean Cherri'ss face from icing." There we go!" She giggled and kissed her cheek.

Cherri blushes and laughed nervously at the attention before looking towards Molly.

" S-So!" She coughed," What are these for? And what are they?"

" For some friends at work! And ourselves~" She teased before she heard a snort and looked down." Yes, Gin. You and Shirley will get some too! Just no chocolate." She snickered.

" Hungry little things." Cherri laughed. She squatted down and kissed the pigs' heads.

" But zeppoles are like beignets!" Molly explained to her.

" Never heard of them," Cherri admitted.

" Then it'll be your first time trying them! I think you'll like them! I like mine with a little chocolate sauce, but I'll make some plain ones for you, hon."

" Awwww, thanks, babe." She laughed and looked at her before pulling Gin and Shirley up onto her lap.

" Gunna send some to Angel too. Did he tell you that he finally got Al and Husk to wear makeup?" Cherri snorted at the thought.

" That's gonna be fun to see."

" I'd love to have a day of makeovers for us! How fun!" She giggled," And maybe he'll bring over Nuggets?" Molly scratches under the pig's chins.

" Can't-Wait to see that!" Cherri laughed.

Soon the over began to beep and Molly grinned, letting out a happy squeal." Oh there done!"

She giggled and ran over to quickly get out the pastries for the two of them." Oh, these look amazing!"

" Smell amazing." Cherri snickered and kisses her cheek.

" You're welcome, sweetie!" Molly giggled and placed them down." Can you grab that bag of icing?" Molly grabbed her oven mitts for the tray as Cherri got her the bags, only to dap a bit on her nose.

" Boop."

" Cherri!" The bomber laughed, watching Molly blush and giggle." What?! Ya, look cute as hell!"

Molly then smirked and dapped her back only for Cherri to glare back at her with a grin.

" Don't you dare!" She squealed as Cherri picked her up and spun her around, trying to put I long on her nose again.

" Stop!" She laughed and kicked her legs in the air free. Cherri then kisses her cheek with a smirk.

" You know I love a woman who can squeal~" Molly's cheeks went bright red." Cherri..."

" What?~"

" Not with the kids here.." Molly sniggered.

Cherri then looked down to see there two pet pigs on the floor, trying to lick up the icing that landed on the floor.

" Oh yeah. I'll get the mop." Cherri laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

" And I'll finish the zeppoles!"


	5. Turf Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me Molly wouldn't do amazing at Turf wars and stuff like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but still I love this!! >w<

With a burst of fire from Pentious blimp, Cherri dove behind a pile of rubble. She took her gun, full of bullets, and fired at the ship in the sky above all of the Pentagram.

" Yeah ya big asshole! Eat hot led, Sir Edgy pants!" She cackled at her joke, only to see from in the air her was her best friend Angel Dust. " Angie! Ya came all the way for me?!" She laughed as The spider came down with a bat and bashed an egg backward that was coming at them.

" Yeah you better run you little bastards or I'll try you up and serve you with toast and sausages!" Angel spat before helping Cherri to her feet." Hell yeah, I came to help! Plus I wanna get some land too!" He lovingly teased her before he eyed the sky.

" Hey? Round two?"

" Hell yeah! Round twos happened!" Cherri agreed to the spider demon, readying herself as well for a night to remember.

" This spot is perfect for a club for my land! I need this turf." She got down and pulled out a few bombs as Angel summoned a few guns to help him and the two peeled out as they saw the blimp land and Pentious storming out.

" You ready to party?" Cherri leaned next to Angel and took her aim.

" _Born ready~_ But I brought some help to the game."

" Who-"

Cherri was cut off as drink the sky above she saw a figure burst off a building holding two large guns with her top arms and with her bottom set of arms she held two Tommy guns. With her four legs, she was able to get cover more ground than she or Angel could.

Cherri stares in shock as the Figure and snake demon got into a duel.

Machines vs machines.

She fired a few shots at Pentious who slithered at her. Angel fire a gunshot at her which gave the figure time to hit Pentious back once more into a part of a building.

" Ugh!-" He hissed and ducked as they shot, missing him." Ha! You missed it!" He laughed.

" _Oh dear~_ "

The woman laughed, walking into the light to reveal," _I never miss my target_."

Molly.

Angels twin sister.

The building board above Sir Pentious suddenly shook before falling onto him. She smiled and reloaded her gun.

Walking away with a grin on her face and pep in her step. While behind her the egg bois quickly tried to help there hiss from under the board.

" Ha! Great shot sis!" Angel cheered her on." Cherri?! Cherri! Did you see that?! Wasn't she amazing?"

When Angel looked back, Cherri was silent.

" Uh. Cherri?" He pokes her, only to see her fall back in a loving daze. Blushing hard at the sight of the beautiful, but deadly spider of Hell who just rekt Sir Pentious shit within fifteen seconds.

" O-Oh my!" Molly said as she came over," Is she alright?!" Molly greeted as ANgel picked her up.

" Yeah yeah," Angel snickered," I think he got the hottest for you know." Molly's face grew a few shades pink, thankfully, ANgel couldn't tell much from the ruble and smoke of the damages she caused. As well as the blood-red sky, finally it was useful for her, she grimaced.

" Oh, oh gosh.." Molly chcukled." W-Well, I should be going to secure this turf land for her."

" Yeah, thanks by the way sis. I owe you one. Big time." He chcukled," Just make sure nobody else gets this place. They ain't gonna mess with you with the Ragno, spider sign up," Angel chcukled and slammed the sticker onto a piece of wall, practically hearing everyone in a few feet around the area, run for the hills. Leaving the spider laughing.

Molly laughed and nodded," Make sure your dear friend gets home safe now, Angie." She dotted ver her younger brother.

" D'awwww! Thanks, Molls, and we will!" Angel laughed before throwing up Cherri's arm," Say bye Cherri!" He pretends to make Cherri wave, which made Molly smile as the two left the scene. Molly sighed as she thought of Angel's friend. Did she really have the hots for her? It didn't sound too bad, she would like someone to meet down here in Hell, and she didn't seem half bad since she was ANgels friend.

_Oh, she just has to wait and see._


	6. Autumn/ Rainy Day

Hell was known for us plagues of weather that cursed the land from below. Different types of weather seemed to appear in Hell and it was terrible to deal with, especially for my demons. The weather in Hell was just plain awful. Hail storms, hurricanes, and acid snow and rain. It's awful, but it's amazing to listen to.

" So any plans today?" Cherri asked.

" Plans?"

" Yeah, kinda bored already." She flopped onto the couch with a smile.

" Cherri, honey. I don't know if you peeled outside today but it's raining." Molly flipped a page in her book as her pigs napped on the piles of blankets in the couches.

" So?"

" You have no fur all over you. I do." She pokes her chest." If I get wet and not dried enough, I start to mold. And to make it worse it's acid! I may be able to survive because of Hell's rules, but that still hurts!" She exclaimed.

" Ahhhh...I forgot. Sorry babe," Molly chuckled and pets her heads. " Well, it's fun to run in and cause fucking damages with." She snorts at the idea of blowing something up outside again.

" I see~..." Molly giggled and flipped her page, while Cherri grew closer to the spider.

" Alright alright!" She giggled," What is it now?"

" _Let's fuck~_ "

" _CHERRI!"_

Molly's face went bright red at her whisper, causing the pigs to snort and wake up.

" What?!" Cherri howled with laughter.

" You can't just! You can't just do that to a woman!" Molly blushes as her while the face was bright pink now.

" W-Well, it ain't like we can do anything either! We're stuck inside for basically all day, or until this bloody storm ends!" She exclaimed.

" You're such a sex-driven psycho." Molly snickered.

" Ooooo~ How I love that name. Imma use it too! Get it tattooed maybe?~" Cherri teased.

" Oh, you.." Molly shook her head," And I know~..." Molly whispered, leaving against Cherri's chest. Only a few seconds later, the spider pulls the smaller girl into her arms and pulls her into a loving kiss.

Quickly as the two girls got into their makeout session, the lights inside the home flickered and shot out, causing the animals to screeched in fear and run around on the floor and couch. Taking blankets with them and/or hiding under them from the weather outside, sticking the building with its acidic rain.

" Hey! Hey! It's okay!" Cherri hollered, grabbing Shirley as Molly chased after Gin and wrapped the pig u in a blanket.

" Shhhhh, Mama has ya now! Ya safe here with you're sister!" Molly explained, placing the two pigs together between herself and Cherri Bomb." Aw, they must be scared of the rain! It's okay, pumpkins! Were here for you!" Molly cooed Motherly and held the piglets close to her chest, before jokingly looking at Cherri.

" So much for alone time," She joked as Cherri huffed but smiled. She leaned over and hugged the bigs to her chest with a sigh and nod.

" Yeah, but this..." Cherri Bomb let out a long sigh and snuggled closely with her girlfriend and pets," I like it a helluva lot better actually."


	7. Night w/Angel/Family Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner at Henroin's with Molly's family, plus Pentious, Alastor, and Husk
> 
> Cherri talks with Molly's father about her and Molly's relationship

" I don't know Molly, what if he doesn't like me? Ya said he was still iffy on gay stuff." Cherri said worriedly, giving her bow tie on her chest before Molly came over and straighten it.

" He is, for me. He never wanted his little girl to have babies and that stuff. But he's getting better now that Arackniss is in a relationship and so is Angel. He's trying his best." She explained, holding Cherri's hand tightly.

" Alright, I just get worried. I don't want to lose you." Molly sighed with a flattering smile.

" You know I'd never let that happen to you," Molly told Cherri.

" Alright Alright. I think I got everything I need."

" Got the wine?" Molly asked, clipping Gin and Shirley to their leashes.

" Yep. Got the food your bringing and their treats?" Cherri asked.

" Yep." Molly nodded with a smile." I got it all!" She giggled.

" Alright." Cherri held her arm out for Molly.

" Shall we?~"

" We shall~"

* * *

The limo pulled up to the house in the other lands of the Pentagram, where Henroin happened to live and we here most of the spider mafia was.

" Oh wow..." Cherri started as Molly giggled and got out.

" Come on you two." She giggled and helped the two pigs out of the car. Molly looks up at the building and grins at the sight of the house. " Angel and Arackniss must be inside with dad." Molly said quickly as she gets out of the car with Cherri and her pets." Okay..." She exhales before looking down to see Cherri's hand on her arm.

"As ya said, we're alright Molly." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed her cheek.

" Thanks, dear." Molly blushes and walked towards the door, before ringing the door.

There was some noise behind the door before it crept open and at the door was a large, gray tarantula standing in the doorway.

" Hi, dad." Molly greeted. Clutching the tub of food in her hands with an anxious little smile, though Cherri could tell she was worried.

" Hi, sweetie." He greeted as Molly hugged her dad with a smile and kissed his cheeks.

" Am I the first one here?"

" Early as always." The man hugged before looking at her side.

" O-Oh! Um, this is Cherri!" Molly explained with a nervous look on her face.

" Afternoon." Cherri greeted, though she was skeptical of Henroin, knowing the history of Molly and her siblings with their family. Especially with their dad. Basically, the godfather of New York when they were alive still.

" A-And these are our pets." Henoien huffed and flicked his pick out of his sharp teeth.

" Gotcha. Got a place for them to run around. Heard Anthony has a pet too." The two girls walked inside, following right behind Molly's father. Cherri gazed around the spider-themed, mob house. Noticing the mafia-style elements of the house. Angel wasn't kidding when he said he was born into it.

" You can set the food in the kitchen and let them out in the back. The place is fenced in." He huffed. Molly nodded before looking towards Cherri with a worried look. She knew her dad won't do anything, he was trying his best to change his past, but she didn't know if Cherri would take that well, knowing what Molly has been through.

" Don't worry.." Cherri smiled and rubbed her back." I'm fine right here." Molly sighed shakily before nodding and kissing her forehead.

" I'll be back as quickly as I can. I'll put the food away and let the piggies outside, then I'll be right back inside."

" Don't worry, Shelia." Cherri flirted," I can take care of myself." Molly exhaled and nodded before leaving the house.

Which left Cherri to return to the living room, looking around the house still in shock, but she was biting back sitting down with Henroin, having heard what he did to the family, especially to Angel and Molly.

" So..." She looks back." How long have ya been smitten with Molly." Henroin asked her.

" I don't know.." She shrugged." Met a while back from Angie. We hit it off. She and I seemed to have a few things in _common..._ " Her eye met him on the last part of her sentence to him. Henorin wasn't dumb, he knew her words were aimed at him, and he could understand why though.

" I see...I'll guess she told you about what she's been through?" Cherri hummed with a nod.

" I see. Look, I won't tell you what to do. Or what Molly should do, but I've learned that stuff is okay. What I did wasn't okay, but I understand why you would be wary of me." Henroin admitted." But I want you to do one thing for me."

" _What?_ " Cherri questioned, a little confused.

" _Take care of Molly. Protect her with everything you got_." Henroin said to Molly," Cause she's one of the best things that Hell will ever give you." Henroin looked towards his daughter as she could be seen helping her pigs back towards the house. Showing how carrying she was by staying as close as she could to the pigs, just in case. Even though ey weren't in the Petagram, they were in the outer arts of Hell, where most stuff was a mystery. She was willing to protect them from anything out there like she would do for Cherri. For her siblings, for anyone she cared for.

Cherri states in shock before looking back at Henroin. She wasn't expecting it and she could only nod back towards her in response.

" Alright." Henroin hummed like Cherri did before and stood up, dusting himself off with a huff.

" I'd wait for Arackniss and Anthony for when they come as well. I need to speak with them when they get here, also give their dates the same talk." Cherri huffed at the idea, hoping she'd at least get a glimpse of those interactions, before nodding and looking back towards Henroin.

" Alright..." The cyclops states before watching the large mafia spider leave, and for Molly to enter the living room With her pets.

" We're good now," Cherri looked to see Molly entering the house and she got up to meet her," They just needed to get some energy out of themselves!-" Her eyes widened as Cherri came over and hugged the spider woman tightly. She looked down and blushed at the sight of Cherri." Hon? Are you alright?" She whispered and ran her fingers through Cherri Bombs' hair.

" Yeah..." Cherri hummed with content, holding her close to herself. Molly chuckled softly at her girlfriend and wrapped her up in a hug, tightly holding her to her body.

" I'm alright with you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh >w< I loved this prompt so much!
> 
> Thank you for joining me for another Hazbin shipping week with MollyBomb!
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed this cause I did a lot!! <3


End file.
